Monsellier
by hessedead
Summary: H


Después de comprar la botella,

El contramaestre iba caminando directo al bar,dando grandes sorbos a su botella de vino que llevaba en las manos,ya estaba muy borracho,cada trago que daba a su vino un poco del líquido rojizo resbalaba de su boca hasta su pecho.

El contramaestre se llamaba jean monsellier.

Monsellier era un hombre de unos 50 años,sus ojos eran verdes y su faz era un poco tosca y ya mostraba muchas marcas de vejes y tenía un bigote muy al estilo francés.

El contramaestre monsellier nació en brest,francia, muy cerca de la costa.

Monsellier era un rastrero,le gustaba beber y ver borracho a los demás.

era contramaestre de un ballenero y también prófugo,buscador de oro y presidiario de varias cárceles.

Esa noche estaba muy fresca,se alcanzaba a sentir la brisa del océano

De la isla de tahití,antiguamente llamada isla de amat,en la polinesia francesa.

El contramaestre monsellier estaba borracho, llegó al bar y se sentó en una mesa,saco su botella de panza redonda con un

cuello muy largo, el cristal era de un color blanco como el de la leche, con

cambiantes destellos irisados en su textura. En el interior había algo que se movía

confusamente, algo así como una sombra y un fuego.

Monsellier quedó absorto mirando aquella mancha que se movía de un lado a otro.

Después el contramaestre pensó qué afortunado soy,comprar esta botella mágica por tan sólo dos céntimos.

ese keawe si que es un tonto

Mosellier comenzó a reír como loco,algunos de los borrachos que quedaban en ese bar lo miraron con atención y después se voltearon a lo suyo.

El contramaestre agarró su botella y dijo — demonio de la botella,quiero 500 francos.

Dicho eso monsellier miró por todas partes buscando el dinero,pero no vio nada. Comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas y en el pantalón sólo tenía 10 céntimos, el contramaestre comenzó a preocuparse y dudó sobre el poder de la botella,siguió buscando y en una de las bolsas de su gabardina tocó un papel, lo sacó y vio el billete de 500 francos.

Monsellier se levantó de su lugar y se subió a su mesa y comenzó a cantar y bailar,estaba lleno de jubiló por el poder de la botella.

Como ya estaba muy borracho,monsellier cayó de su mesa causando un estruendo.

Todas las personas de aquel lugar miraron hacia donde se escuchó tremendo ruido y vieron a monsellier tendido en el suelo.

Todos comenzaron ha reir de el.

Monsellier empezó a reir también.

Los espectadores al ver aquello pensaron:ese tipo si que es un loco

Un hombre de cabello corto y castaño,

De facciones muy hermosas y vestimenta adecuada.

El hombre se acercó a monsellier y dijo— ¿se encuentra bien señor? Mientras le tendía la mano.

— si,estoy bien,gracias. Dijo monsellier dándole la mano al joven que le ayudo a incorporarse.

— tenga más cuidado señor,usted ya esta muy ebrio y podría el joven.

— si,si,si, lo que tu digas. Dijo monsellier mientras gritaba tragos para todos yo pago esta ronda.

Todos los hombres del bar gritaron de alegría y levantaron sus tragos.

Le sirvieron un trago a monsellier, y comenzó a beber.

Entre trago y trago comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho keawe.

Keawe le había dicho que el que tuviera la botella y moría,este inmediatamente iba a parar al infierno.

Al menos que vendiera la botella a alguien más.

Aquella botella ya había tenido muchos propietarios entre ellos Napoleón por eso llegó ha ser rey,el capitán cook con la botella descubrió muchas islas y alcanzó mucha fama,el hombre que se la vendió a keawe por 50 dólares,kopaka amigo de keawe hasta llegar a monsellier.

Monsellier caviló en aquello y se estremeció un poco,después recordó que toda su vida había sido un mal hombre y pensóde todas maneras iré al infierno ,que mejor que acompañado del diablo antes de llegar

Monsellier sonrió y pidió unos cuantos tragos más los bebió y se retiró del lugar.

El contramaestre salió y comenzó a caminar con un poco de dificultad por lo borracho que estaba,las calles estaba muy solas y oscuras,monsellier iba camino a su pequeño barco pesquero donde vivia, iba alumbrado casi sólo por la luz de la luna.

Cuando de pronto se tropezó y quedó tirado,su botella cayó fuertemente,pero no le sucedió absolutamente nada.

La botella estaba hecha de cristal templado forjado en el infierno,por eso era irrompible.

Monsellier trataba de levantarse pero todo su esfuerzo era en vano,no podía levantarse.

Para su suerte venían dos hombres,uno de ellos era gordo y alto tenía finta de ser nativo de la isla,y otro era un hombre blanco.

— señor,se encuentra bien. Dijeron los hombres mientras le ayudaban a parar.

— si,estoy bien gracias. Dijo monsellier.

— digamos donde vive para llevarle a su casa. Dijo el hombre gordo.

— no se preocupen yo puedo sólo.

— ¿esta usted seguro? Pregunto el gordo.

_ si. Dijo el contramaestre mientras comenzaba a caminar tambaleándose.

Los hombres vieron aquello y se retiraron.

Monsellier se retiró de aquel sitio y fue directo a su viejo barco pescador.

Cuando llegó al puerto miro y vio su pequeño barco blanco deteriorado.

El barco estaba a unos escasos metros, se podía ver por la luz de luna.

Monsellier sabía que era peligroso intentar abordar en el barco por su estado de ebriedad,si monsellier caía al agua podía morir ahogado,ya que no estaba en condiciones para nadar.

Así que se quedó dormido en el piso.

Al día siguiente, monsellier despertó con una tremenda sed,abrió los ojos y el reflejo del sol le lastimaba sus ojos,incluso toda su cara le ardía porque se le había quemado por permanecer tanto tiempo bajo el sol.

Se preguntó como demonios había dormido allí ,sacó un botellita metalica que tenia un poco de vino y comenzó a beber.

Después iba subir a su barco,cuando recordó su botella mágica,empezó a buscar en su ropa pero no tenía nada,monsellier enseguida fue al lugar donde estaba dormido y nada,estaba muy preocupado comenzaba a maldecir por la pérdida

.

El contramaestre se apresuró a ir todos los lugares que visitó esa noche,llegó donde había tropezado la noche anterior y buscó minuciosamente en cada rincón, pero su búsqueda fue inutil,comenzó a preguntar a cada persona que pasaba si la habían visto, pero nadie la había visto.

Comenzó a alterarse y culpaba a todos de que se la habían robado.

Las personas lo miraban y se alejaban,pensaban que era un lunático por tremendo espectáculo que daba.

Monsellier vio a un hombre y lo tomó de su ropa sacudiendolo y diciendo que le diera su botella.

El hombre se enfado y dijo — sueltame viejo loco.

El hombre le dio un golpe y lo derribo dejándolo inconsciente.

Monsellier había perdido la razón por su botella mágica.

Después llegaron unos policías y le reanimaron.

Cuando monsellier volvió en si preguntó —¿ que demonios paso?

— algunas personas dijeron que usted estaba causando tremendo alboroto,y que trató de atacarlos.

Tendrá que acompañarnos, esta usted detenido por alterar el orden público.

Dijeron los policías mientras lo levantaban para llevarlo a la comisaria.

— yo no hice nada, monsellier mientras forcejeaba con los policías.

Después de tanto forcejear un policía sacó su macana y trató de golpearlo,monsellier logró zafarse , y por un pelo se salvo del tremendo golpe de la macana,la macana siguió su curso e impacto contra el otro policía dejándolo noqueado.

Monsellier escapó de los policías,uno de los policias el de la macana corrió tras el,llevaban una buena carrera,el policía por fin lo iba a capturar se abalanzó con un enorme salto que parecía que estaba volando,pero monsellier esquivo y el policia cayó al suelo atrapando sólo al suelo.

Monsellier se alejó rápido de ahí esquivando gente,

Y se oculto en un callejón.

Estaba muy exhausto y se sentó a descansar,pensaba en su botella mágica y en lo bien que la hubiera pasado,se entristeció y suspiro,después comenzó a pensar en los policias y comenzó a reir por menudo alboroto.

Monsellier se paro y salió del callejón con las manos en su bolsillo,iba cabizbajo y pateando algunas rocas,entró por una calle y se estampó con un hombre.

El hombre se disculpó por el choque,

Ese hombre era uno de los policias. cuando vio bien a monsellier dijo—

Ya te encontré maldita rata,¿donde te habías escondido?

El policia lo tomó de la camisa,pero monsellier le golpeó por el susto y la inercia y salió disparado de ahi.

El policia comenzó a silbar con un silbato.

De repente llego una docena de policías y comenzaron a perseguirle,

Monsellier huyó despavorido.

Después de una larga carrera monsellier ya muy exhausto,pensaba en entregarse,cuando de pronto vio una ventana abierta y como no tenía más alternativa entró.

Cerró la ventana y se ocultó ,los policías pasaron aprisa por aquel lugar y siguieron de largo.

Monsellier se sintió aliviado y se tiro al suelo, cuando de repente entró un niña al cuarto ,la niña aparentaba unos 7años,llevaba unos tirabuzones rubios que le llegaban a los hombros,tenía un rostro angelical,ojos azules y algunas pecas en la parte de la nariz y en las a monsellier, monsellier se asustó,la niña se arrimo y saludo.

Monsellier respondió con un ademán,

Y se despidió,estaba apuntó de abrir la ventana, enseguida vio que pasaron unos policias y se ocultó de nuevo.

— ¿a que juega? preguntó la niña.

Monsellier le dijo que a las escondidas.

La niña comenzó a gritar de alegría y decia — yo también quiero jugar por favor señor.

—¿Con quien hablas caroline ?

Se escucho una voz femenina.

— con el hombre de bigotes raros. Respondió la niña.

Monsellier se le heló la sangre al escuchar aquello y comenzó a ponerse el dedo y le dijo — silencio niña,no hagas ruidos,¿quieres jugar a las escondidas?

La niña comenzó a hacer de nuevo un alboroto ,gritando de felicidad.

Monsellier desesperado le tapó la boca y le dijo— no hagas ruido niña,si quieres jugar tienes que estar en silencio,¿comprendes?

La niña asintió con la cabeza y monsellier le dijo que se metiera en el closet, y que comenzará a contar en silencio.

La niña no dudó y se fue al closet.

Monsellier al ver eso abrió la ventana y estaba a punto de salir,cuando vio de nuevo que venían unos policias que venían diciendo— ¿donde se metería ese granuja?

— no lo se ,vámonos ya,ese loco ya se a escapado. Dijo uno de los policias.

— es y se retiraron.

Al escuchar aquello, monsellier se sintió aliviado y esperó a que se fueran de ahí los policias.

Pero para su mala suerte se pararon frente a la ventana donde estaba oculto monsellier y encendieron un cigarrillo.

Monsellier comenzó a maldecir dentro de si:maldita sea que mala suerte tengo,que hice para merecer esto, primero mi cara se quema por el sol,luego pierdo mi botella del diablo,y ahora esto,si que estoy maldito

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la habitación,y con los pasos un voz que decia— caroline,¿donde te has metido niña traviesa?

Monsellier entró en pánico,no sabía que hacer.

Afuera estaban los policias y dentro de la casa se acercaba un ser.

Monsellier enseguida se escondió bajo la cama.

enseguida entró alguien en la habitación.

— caroline¿,donde estas hija?

La mujer que entró a la habitación, llevaba un vestido largo y azul.

Llevaba un peinado ostentoso de la época,su fax era hermosa,su tez blanca como porcelana,ojos marrón,y cabello castaño.

La mujer se sentó en la cama un buen rato.

Monsellier estaba desesperado no sabía que hacer.

Cuando de pronto se escucharon unos sonidos provenientes del closet.

La mujer se horrorizó y preguntó _¿caroline?

Pero nadie respondió, la mujer en su curiosidad se acercó al closet y lo abrió. dentro estaba la niña.

— caroline,¿ que diablos estabas haciendo ahí?

— estaba contando mamá, estaba jugando con el señor de los bigotes raros.

Monsellier al escuchar eso se le heló la sangre,lo único que queria era que la niña cerrara la boca.

Monsellier esta sudando se sentía sofocado por la desesperación y además moría de sed por la resaca.

La mujer dijo — vamos caroline,ya te he dicho que esos seres no existen.

Ahora ,hija, vamos a darte un baño.

— pero mamá estoy jugando con el hombre de los bigotes raros.

— ya te he dicho que vayas a darte un baño.

— esta bien mamá.dijo la niña. La niña se agachó y de asomó de bajo de la cama y dijo — adiós señor de los bigotes raros,en otra ocasión jugamos,ahora tengo que darme un baño, adiós.

Monsellier al ver eso pensó maldita sea estoy perdido,y toda la culpa la tiene la niña,que pésimo día he tenido

Monsellier al sentir que ya estaba perdido saludo también a la niña.

La mujer ni siquiera hizo caso de lo que hizo la niña,lo único que hizo fue mover la cabeza de un lado a otro y diciendo — ay no! estos niños de donde sacaran tanta imaginación.

La mujer sonrió y salio de la habitación retirándose de ahí.

Monsellier se sintió aliviado y pensóya era hora,gracias dios

Monsellier salió de bajo de la cama y enseguida fue a asomarse a la ventana,al ver que no había moros en la costa salió enseguida de ese lugar.

Monsellier un poco cansado y y harto de tanto alboroto,se fue a directo a su barco,al ver que paso todas las calles tranquilamente y saber que ya no le perseguía la ley.

se sintió más relajado al ver su pequeño y deteriorado barco pesquero,se entristeció pensó que daba igual estar en prisión o en su casa al final su vida era aburrida y muy rutinaria.

Al llegar subió a su barco, entró en su camarote y se acostó en su cama que estaba llena de ropa y muchos objetos.

Monsellier de repente fue inundandose lentamente de un sentimiento extraño,comenzó a sentirse desesperado, sofocado y sin ganas de vivir más.

se puso en posición fetal y comenzó a llorar como niño,pensaba que su vida era demasiado amarga,casi no tenía amigos y le faltaba el amor de una mujer.

Creía que era demasiado viejo ya para todas esas cosas.

Monsellier ante su melancolía y tanto sollozo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente monsellier se despertó muy alterado por una pesadilla.

Monsellier soñó que era millonario y que viajaba por todo el mundo.

Soñó también que tenia mucha sed,pero que tomaba y tomaba agua,pero que aún seguía teniendo sed,

estaba desesperado,la tierra se comenzó a abrir se tragaba todo a su paso,monsellier corría y veía como todo se destruía a su alrededor,hasta que llegó a un desfiladero,monsellier ya no tenía escapatoria y decidió brincar hasta el otro lado del desfiladero pero no alcanzó a llegar cayendo al abismo

Monsellier se levantó con mucha sed y hambre,se dirigió a un rincón de su camarote donde tenía una barrica llena de agua,tomó un vaso y lo sumergió en la barrica llenándolo de agua.

Bebió el vaso con agua y lo volvió a sumergir para servirse otro más.

Después de beber agua,comenzó a buscar el dinero que tenia guardado.

Busco en una caja donde guardaba todas sus cosas de valor,en el interior de la caja tenía:diez céntimos,un billete de 100 francos y del lado izquierdo estaba la botella de panza redonda y cuello alargado.

Monsellier no lo podía creer,abrió y cerro sus ojos para saber si se trataba de una alucinación.

Pero no era ni una alucinación, monsellier no estaba imagindolo.

Tomó la botella e inmediatamente pidió que apareciera un plato de sopa.

El plato apareció frente a el.

Monsellier comenzó a brincar y cantar de felicidad por todo su pequeño barco.

comenzó a cavilar en como es que había vuelto la botella.

Hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho keawe.

Keawe le dijo que aquel que comprara la botella no podría deshacerse de ella,al menos que la vendiera más barata de lo que la compró.

Monsellier la había comprado por dos céntimos a kokua la esposa de keawe.

Y por la aterradora historia y terrible maldición que portaba la botella ,era imposible que alguien la comprara siquiera por un céntimo.

Ya que no la podrían vender a un precio más barato y tendrían que quedarse con ella toda su vida,para después parar al mismísimo infierno.

Eso fue lo que le paso keawe.

Keawe había comprado la botella a un hombre por 50 dólares,compró su enorme mansión y consiguió al amor de su vida kokua.

Anteriormente keawe la había vendido a su amigo lokapa la botella por 49 dólares.

Después de que keawe y kokua vivieran felizmente casados en su enorme casa brillante, keawe se dio cuenta que tenia lepra y que pronto iba morir.

Keawe lo único que queria,era amar toda su vida a kokua.

pero con su enfermedad,eso no seria posible,así que keawe fue por su amigo lokapa para que le volviera a vender la botella,pero lokapa ya la había vendido, keawe conoció a todas las personas que la fueron comprando,hasta que se encontró con un joven que la había comprado por dos centavos para salir de un aprieto.

El hombre sabía que ya nadie la compraría por un centavo por la terrible maldición, hasta que llegó keawe desesperado por el amor que le tenia a kokua y la compró por un centavo para librarse de su enfermedad y así poder amar a kokua hasta la vejes,sin importar que con ello se condenaría en el infierno.

Después de un tiempo keawe comenzó a perder la felicidad porque siempre se imaginaba el infierno,incluso podía olerlo.

Kokua al ver que los ojos de keawe ya no brillaban como antes se entristeció también, con el tiempo keawe le contó todo a kokua,y kokua al escuchar lo que había hecho keawe por ella,

Le dijo que ella lo salvaría del infierno, y le comentó que no todo estaba perdido,que en tahiti existía una moneda más barata que el centavo.

Keawe y kokua salieron de hawai a tahiti,pero en tahiti nadie les quería comprar la botella,incluso los miraban como seres malos.

Una noche keawe se puso a llorar como niño porque nadie compraba la botella.

Kokua se compadeció y salió a la calle donde se encontró con un anciano,kokua le contó todo al anciano y le dijo que le hiciera el favor de comprarle la botella a keawe de su parte.

El anciano la compró por cuatro céntimos y después se la vendió a kokua por tres.

Ahora kokua era la portadora de la botella.

Kokua fue a su casa y keawe estaba feliz,le contó a su esposa lo que le había pasado.

Lo que no sabía keawe era que kokua la había comprado para salvarlo.

Pasaron los días y keawe se fue a beber con sus amigos ,uno de ellos era el contramaestre monsellier.

Esa misma noche se les acabó el dinero para beber,keawe ya le había contado su historia a monsellier.

fueron por más dinero a la casa de keawe.

Cuando keawe llegó a su casa se dio cuenta que kokua tenía la botella.

Keawe regreso con monsellier y le dijo que si quería seguir bebiendo le ayudará a comprar la botella a su esposa y que keawe después se la compraría a el.

Monsellier fue y la compró por dos céntimos, cuando keawe se la quiso volver a comprar a monsellier,este no se la quiso vender porque vio el gran poder,keawe le insistió porque sería muy vil que monsellier fuera al infierno,

Monsellier no quiso vendérsela,dijo que de todos modos el iba a parar al infierno y que mejor que acompañado del mismísimo demonio.

A si fue como keawe y kokua se liberaron de la maldición.

Monsellier después de ver lo de la botella ,hizo otra prueba,salió de su barco y camino por un buen rato,

Después dejó la botella tirada y se retiró de aquel lugar,cuando monsellier iba dando la vuelta sintió algo en su gabardina se fijo y era la botella, ahora no había regresado al barco si no directo a él.

Monsellier se puso contento y enseguida pidió una botella de vino,

La botella de vino apareció y comenzó a beberla.

se fue directo a su barco y se sentó en una esquina a beber,monsellier pensaba en que más podría hacer con su botella,tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza.

No se le ocurrió nada para ese momento así que sólo decidió beber.

Pasaron las horas y monsellier ya muy ebrio comenzó a fantasear con una mujer,así que agarró su botella y pidió una mujer para pasar la noche.

Monsellier miro para todos lados y no nada,después de un rato se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a admirar la luna que brillaba intensamente esa noche.

El sueño comenzó a llegarle y empezó a cabecear, derepente escuchó una voz de una mujer que le estaba hablando.

Monsellier volteo y vio 2 mujeres con ropa muy provocadora.

Una de las mujeres dijo — hey! Amigo,¿quieres divertirte?

Del otro lado estaba la otra mujer levantando su vestido y mostrando la ropa interior mientras reia,.

Las mujeres estaban muy ebrias.

Una de ellas era rubia con el cabello rizado,ojos verdes,la joven aparentaba unos 27 años.

La otra tenía un peinado muy ostentoso y castaño,ojos marrón claro,aparentaba unos 17 años,aunque en realidad tenía 26.

— ¿que hacen unos mujeres tan jóvenes y hermosas en un lugar como este?¿acaso se han perdido?

Dijo monsellier.

— vamos viejo baje de su fea nave y vamos a divertirnos. Dijo la joven rubia.

— no las conozco,además ya es tarde y y estoy muy ebrio y monsellier.

— viejo aburrido,iremos a buscar a alguien más. Dijeron las chicas,y se retiraron.

que raro,que hacían unas chicas tan hermosas por aquí,y tan atrevidas, el mundo cada día esta más locopensó monsellier.

Después recordó que había pedido a su botella una chica para esa noche.

Entonces monsellier pidió a su botella que las chicas volvieran.

Miro por su barco y no vio nada,hasta que de pronto vio unas siluetas a lo lejos,eran las chicas que se acercaban.

Monsellier pidió a la botella nueva ropa,

De pronto apareció una ropa muy elegante de aquella época.

se vistió enseguida y bajo de su barco,caminó y se encontró en el camino a las chicas.

—¿ adonde se dirigen chicas?dijo monsellier.

— con el hombre del barco. dijeron las jóvenes sin percatarse que se trataba de monsellier.

Después le miraron bien y dijieron— es usted, ¿de donde diablos a sacado esa ropa?

— tengo mucha ropa y autos .dijo monsellier. Y repuso — soy millonario tengo mucho dinero.

Las chicas comenzaron a reir de el sin parar,una de ellas la de pelo castaño se orinó de la risa.

—¿ como alguien que vive en un barco tan horrible puede ser millonario?dijo la rubia mientras reía.

— es un luná la de cabello castaño. Y ambas volvieron a reir.

Monsellier se molesto un poco porque las chicas se burlaban de él.

Cuando las jóvenes dejaron de reir,monsellier les dijo — si les demuestro que tengo mucho dinero ¿se acostaran ambas conmigo?

Las chicas se miraron y después comenzaron a reir,después se alejaron y empezaron a susurrarse en el oido,.regreseron y dijeron — esta bien,viejo sátiro, pero si usted nos esta mintiendo nos dejara quemar su viejo barco. ¿Que dice?

Que tontas,si supieran que tengo la botella del diablopensó y sonrió ligeramente.

— esperen aquí. Dijo monsellier.

— no vaya a escapar viejo las chicas y comenzaron a reir.

Monsellier se dirigió a su barco entró y agarró su botella, y pidió — demonio de la botella dame un millón de dólares,en billetes de cien.

De repente el camarote del barco comenzó a llenarse de dólares apilados.

Monsellier tomó dos montones de billetes,fácil agarró 30000 dólares en puros billetes.

Después pidió un auto del año.

salio de su barco con su botella de panza redonda y cuello largo. Se dirigió a las mujeres que esperaban sentadas en el suelo.

— ¿donde esta el dinero ?preguntaron las mujeres.

Monsellier sacó de sus bolsas sus montones de dólares y los lanzó al aire. Las chicas enseguida empezaron a agarrar billetes.

Algunos se los llevó el viento y otros quedaron perdidos en la oscuridad.

— bien,ahora cumplan su promesa. dijo monsellier.

— no diga locuras viejo rabo verde el que tenga muchos dolares no le hace rico.¿donde esta su gran mansión y sus hermosos autos? Lo único que hemos visto es su viejo barco y y unos cuantos dólares.

Monsellier quedó pensativo,no sabía que hacer,de repente se le ocurrió algo.

Agarró su botella y pidió 4 autos diferentes,pidió que aparecieran los autos a la vuelta.

Monsellier se acercó a las chicas y dijo — mi mansión esta en san Francisco.

—¿ como sabemos que lo que dice es verdad?dijeron las jóvenes.

— siganme ,les mostrare mis autos,y si quieren ver mi mansión,maña les puedo llevar a san Francisco para que la vean con sus propios ojos. Dijo monsellier.

Las chicas se echaron a reir y le siguieron,cuando llegaron a una esquina vieron 5 autos diferentes de el año de aquella época.

— ¿en cual quieren viajar? Pregunto monsellier.

—¿ en verdad son tuyos ?preguntaron las chicas.

— si,suban,las llevaré a donde quieran.

Las chicas no quisieron ir a ningún lado,propusieron quedarse a beber en el barco.

Monsellier pidió a su botella mágica que aparecieran algunas botellas de vino.

Entraron al barco y comenzaron a beber trago tras trago,monsellier estaba fanfarroneando de ser un gran bebedor,y se empinaba las botellas como agua.

Después de unas horas monsellier se quedó dormido por tanto beber.

Las chicas al ver a monsellier totalmente borracho comenzaron a robar todo el dinero que pudieron y se fueron del barco.

A la mañana siguiente monsellier despertó un poco borracho.

abrió una de sus botellas de vino y comenzó a beber.

Miro alrededor y ya no había nadie.

Enseguida se percató que le faltaba una gran cantidad de dinero,pero no le tomó importancia,sólo sonrió y se volvió a costar.

Comenzó a pensar en que haría ese día,enseguida se le ocurrió viajar por todo el mundo.

Monsellier se baño ,se cambio y lo único que se llevó fue un maletín lleno de dinero y su botella del diablo.

Monsellier visito,china,Australia, indonesia,korea,Japón, Rusia y Canadá.

cansado de viajar se quedó en Canadá, ya que allí se hablaba francés.

Las únicas lenguas que monsellier conocía era el malayo polinesio de tahiti,hawai y samoa, conocía el ingles y el francés su lengua natal.

Monsellier llegó a vancouver y se hospedó en un gran hotel de la ciudad.

Se hospedó en la suite más lujosa del hotel,acompañado de un botones chino.

Monsellier se creía muy rico y le dio un puñado de dólares.

El chino agradeció y se retiró.

Monsellier entró en su enorme y blanca habitación.

Había una enorme cama,algunos muebles y enormes ventanas con vista a la ciudad.

se acostó en su cama y se durmió.

Despertó y se percató de que ya era noche,se asomó por el balcón y admiró la ciudad.

Fue al baño se lavó el rostro y salió a caminar.


End file.
